Prozach
http://myspace-560.vo.llnwd.net/01070/06/54/1070074560_l.jpg Ruler, Neighbor, Leader Prozach came from humble beginnings to found a nation that has grown and lasted through war and strife to emerge victorious, headed by a capable leader to guide the people who follow. From revolution to global conflict, Prozach has led his nation through thick and thin. Rise of a Nation Revolution Prozach was a humble New Jerseyan after the Bush regime came to a closure with the capture of Iraqi militants, and the new president-elect, Hillary Clinton, coming to power, sparking US seperations. Fed up with the new government, Prozach started an underground revolution in New Jersey, drawing up a few million fro around the mid-atlantic and Ohio Valley to fight for seperation from the warring United States. Led by Prozach, named a divine leader by those who followed (which soon came to be nearly the entire state of New Jersey, along with breach groups from nearby states), the revolutionary group attacked US-held military instillations, products of the corrupt Clinton's devise to try and reach a stranglehold on the nation. The plan backfired, with some of the forces turning over to Prozach's side. With gathering forces, Prozach set his sights on Northern Jersey, to unify a state now caught between the ambitions of a rogue Democratic president and the will of the people. Unification With gathering forces, Prozach led the soldiers from the newly-designed capital of Mattersville towards North Jersey, barely a bastion of support for the Liberal troops, flying the Blue flag of the new Liberal States of Conformation, formed from the old USA. Flying the flag of the Jersey faction, with a sweeping Blitzkrieg, and the majority of Liberal troops focused on the impending movements from the Southeastern region revolutions, Prozach led a massive campaign that ravaged the forces of the LSC, smashing across lightly-defended military bases, the booming of artillery shells roaring like rolling thunder across the Jersey landscape, the victorious Jersey forces met with thunderous applause by the liberated citizens. Prozach, now leading the charge of a united front, signed independence documents from the LSC on August 16th, 2010. Expansion http://allstarauc.com/images/FRAZ/Victorious.JPG Now as Jersey was solely unified under the capital Mattersville, now growing up, Prozach set his sights on Pennsylvania, an upstart, staunch LSC supporter, a bastion of LSC supporter groups, and the home to the DSG Psuedo-Terrorist squad, the Earth Conformation Insurrection, a terrorist squad that served the Democratic party and had won the election in 2008 for Clinton, and now served the LSC. To combat this insurgent group, Prozach casted the Jersey Rangers, a crack commando group dedicated to taking down the insurgents. While the two groups engaged each other in fierce small-arms and covent fighting, Prozach personally took to the battlefield, leading the charge of infantry and armor into Philadelphia, the newly-designed capital for the state of Pennsylvania in the LSC. Wounded by bullet shots from intense firefights throughout the city of 6 million, Prozach personally flanked into the capital building, engaging in a one-on-one death duel with the Pennsylvania military leader, emerging bloodied but victorious. Standing atop the capital building, flag in hand, hands raised in the air, the troops gazed up at Prozach, finding the courage and inspiration to lead back against the Pennsylvania fighters, winning the battle. As the capital city fell, Prozach drove his forces against the routing Pennsylvanians, driving them easily from the more rural parts of the state, and out of Pittsburgh. With Pennsylvania in hand, Prozach drove against lightly-defended Delaware, using masterful strategies and tactics, along with personal battlefield bravery and a share of wounds, drove out LSC forces from the state. United and free, Prozach declared the official state as Pwnsylvania, independent from what had once been the superpower USA now collapsing into a liberal cesspool. Those now in Pwnsylvania looked up to their ruler, Prozach, as their inevitable and rightful leader. The future was bright for the man who had once been an average New Jerseyan, though more conflict would be right around the corner. Category:Individuals